EL HERMANO DE WILL
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William siempre fue muy reservado con respecto a su vida personal, pero u día Grell descubre un detalle que los acercará más y les ayudará a perdonar sus errores. Autor intelectual Betzabeth Bernal Lopez
1. SECRETOS DE FAMILIA

**Nueva historia, la idea original es de Betzabeth Bernal Lopez, muchas gracias por confiar en mi, espero no defraudarte y que no te arrepientas jejeje. Trataré de darle vida a mi estilo y no regarla jajaja. **

**Esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero creo que la haré de más de un capítulo. **

...

El viento le despeina, alguna hojas se adhieren a su rojo cabello, pero no le importa, su mirada se mantiene fija a la lápida frente a ella, viejos recuerdos invaden su mente, quizá algo de remordimiento pero... no, ella jamás se arrepiente.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– le llama una voz con molestia, se trata de William quien no tiene muy buena cara.

–Will~ cariño– la pelirroja intenta abrazarle pero este la esquiva y avanza hasta la tumba, presta atención al nombre escrito, "Grell Sutcliff".

–Toda la semana has venido aquí, ¿por qué?– cuestiona William, Grell simplemente se encoge de hombros –se acerca la fecha en que morí– dice como si nada.

–Sutcliff, ¿Tienes familia?

–Todos están muertos– es su respuesta y patea una roca la cual golpea la gran piedra labrada. Su tumba se encuentra en completo abandono, desde el día en que se convirtió en shingami Grell ha visitado su tumba cada año y está nunca recibió flores, nadie cortó la maleza, nadie le extraña, se olvidaron de él, aunque no le sorprende, siempre fue un bicho raro, la deshonra de la familia.

La pelirroja siente rabia y un nudo en la garganta, pero es toda una actriz, ella voltea sonriente.

– Y tú Will, ¿tienes algún pariente vivo?– pregunta con malicia.

–No– él da media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Grell frunce el ceño, no está satisfecho con la respuesta.

–¿Alguna vez has visitado tu tumba Will?

–Por supuesto que no, honestamente. Que perdida de tiempo, será mejor que vuelvas al trabajo Grell Sutcliff, o me meterás en problemas– William se marchó sin mirar atrás, a veces el pelirrojo podía ser realmente impertinente. Claro que tiene familia, pero ese es un tema muy delicado del cual prefiere no hablar.

...

Aburrido de tanto papeleo, Grell sale de la oficina, dispuesto a realizar algo de trabajo de campo. El pelirrojo observa desde un tejado, se estira y bosteza ante la escena frente a sus ojos, comerciantes ambulantes ensuciando las calles, niños corriendo mientras juegan, ladrones hurtando un pedazo de pan, borrachos tirados en la banqueta a plena luz el día, los humanos tienen una vida tan monótona que Grell no se arrepiente de haberse quitado la vida, una risita se le escapa ante tal pensamiento egoísta, de pronto alguien llama su atención, un rostro conocido. "William", Grell mira su reloj, imposible, a estas horas Spears tendría que estar en el despacho, "¿a caso salió a buscarle?", el pelirrojo baja y se esconde entre algunas cajas de verduras, ya más de cerca, Grell se da cuenta de que no se trata de William, pero el parecido es asombroso.

–Hey Spears– alguien grita y entonces aquel chico saluda cordial al hombre que le llama. "Demasiada coincidencia".

Dispuesto a conseguir información, Grell lo persigue una cuantas calles, escabulléndose entre la gente, aunque con esa melena roja es difícil no llama la atención. Llegan hasta una casa, aunque no es ostentosa, no está nada mal, William provenía de una familia con buena posición económica.

–¿Porqué me sigues?– la pregunta toma por sorpresa a Grell, el hombre lo confronta –¿qué es lo que quieres?, me sigues desde el mercado– le acusa y de pronto Grell no sabe que decir. El joven saca un arma y le apunta.

–¡Will!– grita Grell y alza las manos en señal de rendición.

–¿Conoces a mi hermano?– el chico pregunta con asombro y quizá un poco de desesperación, necesitaba respuestas, la muerte de su hermano había sido un fuerte golpe para su familia. Grell sonríe victorioso ante tal respuesta.

–Soy su...–Grell se detuvo antes de contestar, pensó en lo que saldría de su boca, no podía revelar su identidad así como así –...amigo, soy amigo de Will.

–El hombre le mira con desconfianza, su hermano no tenía amigos, al menos no le conocía a ninguno, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no conocía a su hermano.

...

* * *

**Bueno, primera parte de esta historia, espero actualizar pronto, sé que es muy corta pero se debe a la falta de tiempo, pido disculpas y nos leemos pronto. **


	2. LA VERDAD

Su sentido común le indicaba marcharse inmediatamente, estaba mal interactuar con los vivos, sin embargo, su instinto aventurero le demandaba averiguar más sobre su amado William.

La familia de William era de una buena posición social, Grell miraba asombrado la residencia, no era nada fuera de lo común, pero a comparación de la vida del pelirrojo antes de su suicidio, esto era la gloria.

El pelirrojo tomó asiento en el recibidor mientras esperaba a su anfitrión, el joven practicamente identico a William pero un poco menor le dio una taza de té con una sonrisa muy cordial, el chico era todo lo contrario a su Will, era muy simpático y afable incluso bromista. Grell no entendía los motivos de su colega para haber cometido suicidio, su familia parecía perfecta, muy diferente a la suerte que corrió con la familia Sutcliff.

– Will es muy distinto a ti, muy estricto y poco sociable, yo no sabía que tenía un hermano tan apuesto – murmuró Grell.

– Will– susurró su hermano–William nunca nos contaba nada sobre su vida, William era un terco– dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

Hubo un momento en la charla en que la sonrisa del hermano menor se borró y fue cuando Grell preguntó por los motivos del suicidio de William, por segundos recapacitó ante su imprudencia, pero era ahora o nunca, William nunca quería hablar sobre su vida humana.

–Ni siquiera yo lo comprendo– respondió con melancolía el joven de cabellos oscuros.

– ¿Cómo fue que murió? – cuestionó nuevamente Grell.

– Si tu eras su amigo, deberías saber que le ocurría– acusó el hermano con un poco de resentimiento.

– Bueno, si, eramos muy cercanos, pero por motivos de negocios familiares, tuve que salir del país un tiempo– Grell respondió con mirada gacha, no es que le importara mucho el incomodar a otros, él no se arrepentía de traerle malos recuerdos a los Spears, sin embargo tenía que mantener un perfil bajo y hacer la mejor actuación de su vida.

– Dime algo de William que nadie más podría saber – el joven hombre comenzaba a sospechar, Grell de repente no supo que decir, pensó un momento y oró porque esto fuese suficiente para calmar al hombre frente a él.

– Thomas, su segundo nombre es Thomas y lo detesta más que a nada en este mundo, y nunca lo usa.

– Entiendo– respondió el chico – Bueno, en ese caso, William se voló la cabeza– dijo con frialdad. Grell suspiró aliviado, en verdad odiaba a los humanos.

Ante tal confesión, el pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco, no podía imaginar a su William cometer un acto tan impulsivo e irracional, ciertamente suicidarse era un acto que delata nula salud mental, sin embargo, el dispararse en la cabeza era algo muy fuerte tratándose de William.

–¿Dónde está William?– preguntó Grell curioso por ver la tumba, el chico le sonrió con diversión, este Grell si que era curioso, él no entendía cómo es que su hermano logró hacerse amigo del carmín.

...

La tarde amenazaba con soltar un chubasco, el cielo estaba nublado y hacía mucho aire helado. Ambos jóvenes yacían frente a una lápida.

–Se trata de la vida de mi hermano, es algo muy personal, pero debido a que eres su amigo, creo que es justo que lo sepas, la muerte de nuestra madre devastó a William, se volvió más solitario y callado, pero un día llegó una mujer, todo cambió, William se miraba "feliz"– contó el hermano de William, ante la mención de una mujer, Grell de inmediato se erizo y no pudo evitar sentir celos.

– Ella lo traicionó, William se volvió loco, creo que le hiciste falta, hubiera sido bueno que un amigo estuviera a su lado en esa época– las mejillas de Grell se encendieron intensamente pero nunca apartó la mirada de la lápida.

_"En memoria de nuestro amado hijo y hermano Will"_

– Estoy seguro de que William los amaba y lamenta haberlos dejado de esa forma– susurró el pelirrojo.

– Bueno, creo que William jamás sabrá cuanto lo extrañamos– respondió su hermano.

Grell suspiró, había sido una tarde muy interesante, pero debía de terminar, el pelirrojo abrazó con afecto al hermano de William y por momentos no quiso romper el contacto, quizá este sería el contacto más íntimo que podría obtener por parte de William.

...

Una semana había pasado desde la visita de Grell al mundo humano, nunca más volvió a ver a la familia de Will.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó William algo molesto al descubrir a Grell frente a su tumba, el pelirrojo sonrió y acarició la lápida para después ponerse de pie y abrazar a William.

– Yo sabía que si venías a tu tumba– dijo victoriosa la muerte roja. –Tienes mucha suerte Will, ellos te aman mucho.

– Grell Sutcliff– William rompió el abrazo.

– No te preocupes Will, no debes sentirte avergonzado, tenías tus motivos. Yo nunca te voy a dejar, siempre serás mi favorito. 

SIII, AL FIN TERMINÉ, LAMENTO LO BREVE DEL FIC, PERO SIN COMPUTADORA Y DESEMPLEADA, DEBO DARME PRISA PARA TERMINAR MIS HISTORIAS VIEJAS. YA ME ESTOY ENFOCANDO EN MIS HISTORIAS ORIGINALES, NO ABANDONARÉ LOS FANFICS, PERO YA NO SERÉ TAN ACTIVA COMO ANTES.

SALUDOS Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU FIDELIDAD. 


End file.
